<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wellston Transfer Students by ArchiveResponcibly, disaster_queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175475">Wellston Transfer Students</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly'>ArchiveResponcibly</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer'>disaster_queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Jokers, M/M, Wellston high</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the classess of 1-A and 1-B are the new transfer students at Wellston Private High. The encounter the likes of Jokers, the apparent uselessness of the Royals, and problems within themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Jiro Kyoka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midoriya- Kacchan Finds His Long-Lost Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I drop the last box down on the floor of my dorm. Uraraka, Tsu, and Iida sit around my new floor. Shoto stands in the doorframe, of course having already unpacked his entire room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uraraka flops down backwards. “Why do you take so long!” she complains, fidgeting with the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glare at her. Tsu and Shoto both chuckle. “That’s mean Uraraka.” I insist, pouting jokingly at her. She grins innocently at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida gives us all a disapproving look. “We are representing UA here at Wellston, we should be kind and respectful towards it’s students and space!” he exclaims pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock suddenly comes from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” Shoto insists, since he’s the closest. He strides down the hall and opens it. Three students stand there, a girl with teal hair spiraling over her right shoulder and sparkling green eyes. She stands next to another girl, this one with blue eyes and pink hair with yellow highlights. Upon seeing the third student, Shoto’s eyes widen slightly. He is a tall, blond boy with a grumpy expression that says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could kill you right now if I wanted to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just like Bakugou...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you related to Bakugou?” he asks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I’m the King of Wellston, and Elaine here dragged Seraphina and I to welcome you. Welcome to Wellston,” not-Bakugou growls. He turns to slam the door and walk off, but the turquoise-haired girl catches him by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arlo! Be nice, please.” She smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoto gives her an ever-so-slightly questioning look. “My name is Todoroki Shoto.” he turns back to Uraraka and I, silently asking us to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both jump up. “I’m Midoriya Izuku, this is Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu, and Iida Tenya.” I introduce with a smile I hope seems welcoming. The two still sitting on my floor wave enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, and welcome to Wellston!” the pinkette smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, which remain slightly colder and rather untrusting. “I’m Seraphina, and this is Elaine.” she indicates the teal-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s some stuff we should explain to you before you go out in the hallways and get yourselves killed by some high-tier,” Arlo frowns at them. Shoto and I give him odd looks. “First of all, there’s hierarchy that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>follows, unless they want to get hurt. You all know your ability scores, I presume?” They nod assent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then. Those of you with an ability score of six or higher, you are god tiers, and you can do pretty much anything you want. You’re the most powerful at this school, besides Seraphina and I. We’re two of the Royals, who are, as you may have guessed, Wellston’s royalty. We keep the school’s non-academic aspects running smoothly, such as student-to-student interactions. If you want a spot in the Royals, you have to fight and win against the student whose spot you want to take. This is called dethroning. The current Royals are, in order of power, Seraphina, the Ace; I’m the King; Remi is the Queen; and finally Blyke, the Jack. Elaine isn’t technically a Royal, but she is our Healer, and to mess with her would be to mess with all of us. Understand?” Arlo’s voice has grown sharper during the last sentence. It seems to me that the King has grown protective of the Healer. It reminds me of Kirishima and Kacchan’s dynamic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those of you with a score from five to 5.9, you are High-Tiers. Your abilities have likely developed to the point where they manifest without the ability being consciously activated, for example, Remi has an electrical sense.” that would be Shoto, Tsu, and I, I figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have an ability level of 3.5 to 4.9, you are Elite Tier. You are stronger than most, and command a great deal of respect. However, there are still many people stronger than you, so I’d advise you not to push your luck. Now we come to Mid-Tiers, 2.0 to 3.4. You may have a relatively strong ability, but never forget that you are weaker than a good portion of the school. And finally, the low tiers. They are the weakest students of the school, having little to no way to protect themselves. You will find them trying not to offend anyone,” Arlo continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also should remind you that violence is not frowned upon. If a lower tier offends you, feel free to fight them. Just make sure Doc can fix them, otherwise he’ll have your head,” Arlo concludes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” I tell him, not sure exactly what to say. “Have you met the others?” I asked, brightening. “I could show you around.” they each nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walk down the hall. The first room we pass is Shinso and Kaminari’s. The entire Bakusquad is there. The blond jumps up and holds out a hand energetically. “I’m Kaminari Denki.” he introduces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinso rolls his eyes fondly, standing up and walking over as well, slinging an arm around Kaminari’s waist. “I’m Shinso Hitoshi, mid tier.” a smirk drags across his face. “I’d suggest you ignore that.” he adds, nodding his head at Kaminari and Kacchan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Arlo, I’m the King of Wellston. This is Seraphina, the Ace, and Elaine, our Healer,” Arlo introduces himself immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King?” Kirishima asks, walking over. He chuckled lightly. “You should be careful.” he says, jerking his thumb at Kacchan. “I’m Kirishima Eijiro, that’s Bakugou Katsuki, Sero Hanta, and Ashido Mina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakugou flips them each off. “We already heard the tier spiel!” he calls. “That wanna-be electric girl told us.” Kaminari grins brightly at him. The others smirk fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remi could easily win against whatever electricity-user you have,” Arlo snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaminari holds out a hand, his fingers sparkling cheerily. “Don’t mind Kacchan, he’s protective of his squad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean by squad, but if you mean friends, then Asslo’s the same way,” Seraphina gives Arlo an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not amused </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. Kaminari brings his hands up in finger guns, saying that she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinso rolls his eyes. “Like he’s wrong.” he scoffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give him and Kacchan warning looks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m turning into Iida. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself with a light laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continue to lead them around to meet the remaining classmates (the rest didn’t try to offend them as Kacchan had).</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seraphina-Kaminari and Shinso Make Some Bad Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We back! (this is now on Misty's wattpad too @Mistyfeather120)<br/>They're also writing chapter titles from now on (I'll go add chapter one's in a sec)<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As I step into my dorm room with Elaine right behind me, I reflect on the day. Asslo had pissed off the new students, but I hope they don’t hate Elaine and I. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sera?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem happier today,” Elaine observes. “I think getting back to your responsibilities as a Royal is good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a start, I realize that she’s right. I haven’t thought about John all day. I hadn’t thought about how any one of the new students could be a crazy psychopath like him and I’d never even know it until it was too late to stop them… Well, now I was thinking about it, but I haven't been all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile at her, a real, genuine smile. My first one in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think you’re right,” I reply. Suddenly a loud crash echoes from outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elaine and I run out of our bedrooms, nearly crashing into each other in our haste to get to the window. Outside I see not one, but two Jokers standing outside. Neither of them have glowing orange eyes in the slits in the mask, and I breathe a sigh of relief. John’s not attacking anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I watch, one of the kids from earlier walks over. Shinso, I believe, was the name I was given. His mouth opens, indigo eyes level in a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, both Joker’s eyes cease glowing, and they take off their masks. I recognise one of them as the other transfer class that the students I met earlier came here with. Monoma Neito, I think. The slightly crazed grin on his face matches the one I saw earlier. Elaine gasps beside me, and I realize that we need to be down there in case something happens. I take a good look at the scene, and practically fly down the stairs, Elaine in tow. When I arrive at the courtyard, a small crowd has gathered around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shove my way through the crowd, most people parting for the strongest student in the school (whose identity they know) and the </span>
  <span>Royals’ Healer and best friend. The second student is none other than Kaminari Denki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t think he was that type of guy. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shinso glares at Monoma, pulling Kaminari behind him. He hisses a quick, “what happened?” not letting his gaze leave Monoma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaminari gives the purple haired a helpless look. “I was trying to pull a prank on Sero and Iida! I wasn’t going to fight anyone, Hito.” he insists. “Monoma came out of nowhere and attacked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh, hoping that the crowd doesn’t decide that Kaminari needs to be punished for wearing Joker’s mask, though Shinso doesn't seem like he’d let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple haired walks over to me. “What the hell are you doing about this?” he snaps, jerking his head at Monoma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one asked you to interfere!” I grumble back, activating a sliver of my ability. Shinso has clearly seen how my ability is combat-ready at a moment’s notice. Yet he doesn’t take the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinso looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “If it hadn’t been Denki, no one would have interfered; are you honestly telling me that you’re alright with damaging fights right outside the building?” he snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hito, no.” Kaminari insists, trying to pull the other inside, to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shinso, Kaminari, I have to deal with Monoma before he gets away trying to escape before any more Royals show up. Believe it or not, we Royals aren’t stupid. We’ve had a reliable source research your school to see if there were any of you we should look out for. It looks like your school has had its fair share- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than its fair share of damaging fights. And even if it hadn’t been Kaminari, someone would have stopped them from fighting, even if it hadn’t been me. We are far more capable than you realize, you’re only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mid-tier</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You still had no right to interfere, even if your boyfriend was in the fight!” I growl, turning to hurry over to Monoma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Kaminari’s turn to be angry. He lets go of Shinso’s hand, chasing after me before I could make it. “Don’t you dare.” he growls. “Hitoshi had <em>every </em>right to interfere, no matter what ranking </span>
  <span>you’ve given him. He has the most powerful ability I’ve ever seen, no matter what your damn system says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relying on your boyfriend to fight your battles now, are we?” I turn around, and head for Monoma, not sparing a glance to the livid boys behind me. As they turn to leave, I feel a small shock against my arm. They disappear through the crowd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there! Stop!” I shout at him, as he starts walking off. I almost activate my ability, but Elaine grabs my arm. Her ability seeps into my skin, healing whatever injury those sparks could have given me. I scan the crowd for any Royals as she works. John’s there, staring at the spot where my confrontation with Shinso and Kaminari just was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elaine follows my gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with him,” she promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Elaine; you’re really the best!” I say before sprinting towards Monoma. This time when I activate my ability, no one stops me. Monoma is frozen in time, mid-step. I stand in front of him, then release him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing, running around in that!” I shake the discarded Joker mask at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just grins at me. “That 1-A loser was honestly asking for a fight wearing one of those around, I was just giving him one.” he shrugs. “Deserved it.” he adds as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t explain why YOU were wearing one!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I shout. I am honestly so pissed off at this point, I don’t even care who hears me. I’m so ready to call Asslo down on this little shit. Everything about him annoys me, from his casual grin to his thoughtless words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives me a bored sort of look. “I heard that the originator shares my ability, I couldn’t help myself.” as if to prove a point, he brushes his hand against my arm, stopping time for everyone besides the two of us. As soon as he had, everyone else begins moving and he’d disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” I scream in the direction of where I think he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around and once again scan the crowd for John. He’s nowhere to be found. <em>Crap.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>